Ta mère est au courant ?
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Je suis dans un bar, à Las Vegas. J'descend doucement mon mojito, mais y a un truc qui m'gène. Le regard un peu trop insistant d'un gamin un peu trop séduisant...


**Depuis le temps que je dois finir cet OS, ça y est, c'est fait !**

**Petite songfic sur le groupe mythique ABBA et leur chanson _Does your mother know ?_. De nouveau, quelques mots qui changent pour adapter, mais rien de bien méchant.**

**Law est très probablement OOC, mais soyez indulgents svp, c'est pas un personnage facile à traiter. On sait jamais c'qu'il a en tête ce type... Quand à Ace, disons que d'habitude je dépeins sa tendance à culpabiliser, voire la partie la plus sombre de son caractère, mais là j'ai changé. J'ai axé son comportement sur son côté joueur, sûr de lui et sensuel. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Allez, j'vous laisse tranquille !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Petit séjour dans le Nevada. J'ai déserté ma chambre pour la nuit et me suis arrêté dans un club de Las Vegas, un bar sympa avec vue sur les lumières des casinos. Boissons plus que correctes, prix raisonnables, bonne musique, bonne ambiance, piste de danse animée. À vingt-huit ans, bientôt vingt-neuf, je peux me permettre de passer ma nuit au comptoir. Ici, les bars tournent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Les mecs draguent, les filles se laissent draguer. Les couples dansent, et les célibataires boivent. Je suis de ceux-là, mais je perds pas de vue les corps qui ondulent au rythme de la musique.

Mais ça fait moment que je me sens mal à l'aise, maintenant. Je me sens comme observé, et j'ai horreur de ça tant que je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Je tourne lentement la tête pour identifier l'auteur de cet examen désagréable. Je parcoure la salle du regard, sans m'attarder sur aucun point précis, mais sans que rien ne m'échappe. Jusqu'à croiser ses yeux.

Il sirote un cocktail en me scrutant, assis sur une banquette, entouré de ses amis. Il doit avoir au maximum... Allez, j'dirais vingt ans. Maintenant qu'je sais d'où vient le malaise, je peux me détendre, et je me laisse aller contre le comptoir en soutenant son regard. Je me permets un sourire en coin, et je vois tout de suite ses yeux briller, malgré la distance.

_You're so hot, teasing me,_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you !  
_

_That's something I couldn't do !_

Brun, cheveux ondulés mi-longs, pas très bronzé, les yeux sombres. Jean noir simple, chemise orange à manches courtes à demi ouverte, chapeau sur la tête, collier de perles rouges autour du cou. Tatouages sur le bras, et torse plutôt bien fait partiellement visible. En deux mots comme en cent : plutôt sexy. Mais bien trop jeune.

Le gamin me regarde des pieds à la tête, m'examinant sans vergogne et surtout, sans se presser. Où est passé le respect que les jeunes doivent à leurs aînés, sans rire ? Je me dérobe pas, ne cherche pas à me cacher, j'attrape seulement mon mojito pour en avaler une gorgée. Il fait de même avec son verre, attardant sa langue sur le bord, et je jurerais l'avoir vu me faire un clin d'œil. Ce genre de trucs marche avec les gamines de quinze ans, mon grand. Pas avec les mecs de presque trente.

L'un de ses amis, un blond avec une coupe bizarre, se tourne vers lui et lui désigne une jeune femme qui danse, non loin. Le gamin grimace et secoue la tête avant de repousser le blond, qui se marre. J'examine la demoiselle, histoire de voir ce qui le rebute. Une jolie rousse avec une poitrine dont chaque composant fait presque la taille de sa tête, et une chute de rein à vous donner le vertige. Je reporte mon attention sur le brun, et m'aperçois qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude.

Quoi ? Il a peur que cette minette m'attire ? Je souris et hausse un sourcil. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement tellement visible que ça me fait ricaner.

_There's that look in your eyes,_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild !_

_But boy you're only a child !_

Ah, ça y est. Il a l'air enfin décidé à les porter, et il se lève. Il avance vers moi en souriant, mais il est tellement nerveux que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il se plante devant moi, et on se regarde un moment. J'avais pas vu, mais ses joues sont parsemées de tâches de rousseurs qui renforcent encore son apparence gamine et son air canaille. J'avoue, il est craquant ce gosse. Il reste un moment sans rien faire, puis il me tend la main.

-Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

Je souris. Il a trop regardé 007 le jeune !

-Trafalgar Law, dis-je en la lui serrant.

Sa peau est douce, sa poigne est ferme. Il a plus de force qu'il ne le laisse paraître le p'tit.

-Je t'ai tapé dans l'œil ? je lui demande, de but en blanc.

Il ne rougit même pas, se contente de me sourire, amusé, et appuie ses avants-bras sur le bar, son torse presque parallèle au sol. Tiens, son jean noir le moule pas mal...

-Ça s'pourrait. T'es pas du coin, et j'aime bien ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Oh là gamin... Calme tes ardeurs ! Il doute de rien lui ! Son comportement m'amuse. Il sait ce qu'il veut, et il tente de le cacher, mais c'est tellement évident...

-Tu viens d'où ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Brésil.

-C'est grand le Brésil.

-Rio.

-T'es pas très bavard.

-Je préfère l'action.

Il rit et se redresse. Son rire est vraiment agréable à entendre. Joyeux, spontané, sans aucune retenue. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'en a aucune. Il se penche vers moi.

-Viens danser alors, dit-il en baissant la voix.

-Tu sais quel âge j'ai, gamin ?

-Je t'ai juste demandé de venir danser, rien de plus.

Ben tiens... Et pourquoi je me lève moi ?

_Well, I can dance with you honey,  
_

_If you think it's funny,  
_

_Does your mother know that you're out ? _

Il bouge bien ce gamin. Mieux que la plupart des nanas autour de nous. Nanas qui n'arrêtent pas de nous reluquer d'ailleurs, lui comme moi. Dieu que c'est casse-pied !

-Les regarde pas. Elles sont juste très intéressées par une partie de jambe en l'air avec l'un d'entre nous, rigole-t-il. Rien de bien passionnant.

-Parce tes pensées à toi sont totalement innocentes peut-être ?

Il ne répond pas et je souris. Oh oui, il sait ce qu'il veut.

-Maman est au courant que t'es là ? je demande, narquois.

-T'occupe pas d'ma mère !

Et avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, il se rapproche et pose ses mains sur mon torse, sans cesser de danser. Je hausse un sourcil, et il me sourit, mutin.

-Juste une danse, hein, Portgas ?

-Je t'ai pas demandé plus, répond-t-il, presque innocent.

-Pas avec ta bouche, non, je ricane.

Je dois admettre qu'il est séduisant ce gosse, à onduler comme un serpent, à me vriller de ses yeux noirs et à caresser ma peau, mine de rien.

-Allez, quoi, Traf'. Laisse toi un peu aller !

Le surnom ne me fait même pas tiquer. Je soupire. Bon, me coller un peu plus à lui n'est sûrement pas très grave...

_And I can chat with you baby,_

_Flirt a little maybe,_

_Does your mother know that you're out ?  
_

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment il a fait pour m'attirer dans l'un des coins les plus sombres du bar sans que je me rende compte de rien ? Ah oui, c'est peut-être en me faisant tourner la tête avec ses sourires joueurs, ses œillades provocatrices et ses mains baladeuses... Oui, c'est possible, en effet.

-Dis-moi, t'as quel âge, Portgas ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? T'es d'la police ?

-Non, mais j'pourrais bien aller les voir si t'es mineur, gamin, et j't'avouerai que ça m'enchante pas des masses.

-Te bile pas, Traf'... Personne dans c'bar te dénoncera, j'connais tout le monde... Tout le monde sauf toi, en fait.

Je ricane, pas dupe.

-Et c'est ta façon de faire connaissance avec les gens ?

-Ça te plaît pas ?

-D'habitude, moi, je discute avec ceux que j'viens de rencontrer...

-Ben moi, je flirte. Tu m'as bien dit que tu préférais l'action à la parlote, nan ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui répondre ça ? Ce gamin est un démon ou je m'y connais pas. Sauf qu'on peut être deux à jouer.

-D'accord, Portgas. Si tu veux flirter, on va flirter. Mais viens pas te plaindre après si je te laisse en plan. J'ai pas l'intention que ta mère me fasse un procès si jamais ça part en vrille !

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Avant la fin de la nuit, tu pourras plus me résister.

Il m'énerve. Il est beaucoup trop sûr de lui ce gosse... Mais ce qui est vraiment rageant, c'est que je vais finir par perdre le contrôle si il continue à passer ses mains sous ma chemise comme il le fait là...

-Mmmm... T'es musclé on dirait, murmure-t-il, sensuel. Un sport particulier ?

-Les balades dans les coupes-gorges de Rio, je lui répond avec un sourire sadique.

-Et t'en as coupé beaucoup des gorges ?

C'est qu'il se fout de moi !

-Assez pour rester en vie, je réponds simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il se fige, juste une seconde, mais c'est assez long pour que je le remarque. Ah... Le gamin vient de perdre un peu de son assurance. Bien, il est temps que je reprenne le dessus. Je me penche à son oreille.

-Tu as peur, Portgas ? je murmure.

-En fait... Pas vraiment.

-Tu trembles comme une feuille...

Il se recule, hausse les épaules et me sourit.

-L'excitation, je suppose. L'attraction du danger.

-L'excitation, hein... ?

_I can see what you want,_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun !_

_So maybe I'm not the one !_

Ce gosse a à peine vingt ans, et il est en train de me draguer comme jamais on m'a dragué avant. Et franchement, j'suis pas sûr d'être celui qu'il lui faut. Pourtant... Pourtant, je me sens plus que bien, et j'ai vraiment envie de lui. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit mes reins, quand mon esprit dérive sur tout ce que je pourrais lui faire si je lui cédais... Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Ses mains brûlantes remontent jusqu'à mon cou et amènent mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux noirs m'engloutissent, je me noie dedans.

-Embrasse-moi...

-Portgas, je dis d'un ton menaçant. Ça va trop loin...

-T'étais d'accord pour flirter, non ? Si tu fais quelque chose, fais-le bien.

-Ouais mais...

-Mais quoi ?

Mais si j'fais ça, je vais déraper. J'le sais et j'le sens. Mes doigts sont crispés sur ses hanches, son odeur me rend fou, ses sourires me font frissonner, ses mains me font trembler. Ses yeux me fascinent. Je sais que ce serait une énorme connerie.

Il se hisse vers moi, ses yeux vont et viennent entre les miens et ma bouche. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Il sourit, avance encore, insistant. Son souffle caresse mes lèvres, c'est insupportable. Je veux plus, bien sûr que je le veux ! Mais Ace est un putain de gosse ! Il devrait même pas chercher ce genre de contacts avec un type comme moi à son âge !

-Tu t'arrêtes jamais de réfléchir ? me murmure-t-il

-C'est le lot de ceux qui ont un cerveau, malheureusement.

Il rit doucement, s'approche encore. Il prend ma main, la pose sur son torse. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse.

-Embrasse-moi, Law...

Sa voix est comme un coup de poignard, et ma détermination se délite sous sa lame. Je rends les armes et je penche la tête sur le côté. Je sais que ce sera une énorme connerie.

Sa bouche effleure la mienne, il goûte ma lèvre de la pointe de la langue, brièvement, puis elle se rétracte. La mienne part à sa poursuite et se glisse entre ses lèvres, amenant enfin nos bouches l'une contre l'autre.

C'est une énorme connerie.

Ma respiration s'accélère, la main qui était posé sur son torse se crispe dans ses cheveux, et celle qui agrippe sa hanche le plaque contre moi. J'ai l'impression que mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, que de l'électricité court furieusement dans mes nerfs. Maintenant, je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter.

Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, avide, et l'amène plus loin encore dans sa bouche. Je me laisse aller, le dévore, savoure le goût de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son haleine. Il a un goût de braises et de sucre, comme du caramel qu'on aurait laissé brûler un peu trop longtemps.

Il me repousse et me regarde, moqueur.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas pousser les choses...

-T'arrêtes jamais de dire des conneries ? je grogne.

-C'est le lot de ceux qui ont de l'humour, malheureusement.

Et il se croit malin...

_Now you're so cute, I like your style,  
_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile !  
_

_But boy you're only a child !_

Au prix d'un effort immense, j'arrive à retrouver un peu de self-control. J'inspire profondément, et détourne les yeux pour ne plus me faire avoir. Ce gosse m'attire vraiment trop, c'est bizarre. À se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose dans mon mojito, un peu plus tôt.

-Ça suffit maintenant. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, lâche-moi, gamin.

-Oui, c'est vrai. En partie, du moins.

Il tourne mon visage vers lui et m'embrasse à nouveau, doucement. Je m'efforce de rester stoïque pour ne pas l'encourager, mais c'est très _très_ dur. La pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes est tellement agréable... Je le repousse.

-Écoute, Portgas. T'es mignon, et pour être honnête, j'aime bien ta façon de faire. Mais ça ira pas plus loin.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tes mains m'agrippent comme si j'allais m'échapper alors, Traf' ? susurre-t-il.

Je... Je m'en étais même pas rendu compte ! Je lâche une insulte et je décroche mes doigts de son corps pour les enfoncer dans mes poches. Ils me brûlent, comme si ils me suppliaient de faire machine arrière et de les laisser retourner sur sa peau.

Il rit doucement, puis s'approche de mon oreille.

-Je t'avais dis qu'avant la fin de la nuit, tu pourrais plus me résister..., murmure-t-il.

Je ricane.

-Je suis pas encore dans ton lit, Portgas.

-Ça devrait pas tarder.

Il se recule et me sourit. Mon cœur s'emballe. Son sourire est séducteur, triomphant, et pourtant si doux, si tendre... Je crois pas au coup de foudre, mais je viens de tomber amoureux de ce sourire, j'en suis sûr.

-J'ai besoin de sortir, je marmonne.

Je m'enfuis littéralement vers la porte du bar. Je règle mes consos vite fait, et je me rue dehors pour me calmer. Je tremble de partout, je sens mon cœur frapper ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir, et j'ai tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Je marche quelques minutes, puis je m'appuie contre un mur et m'efforce de retrouver mes esprits. Je suis vraiment pathétique...

-Traf' ? Ça va ?

Oh non, pas lui...

-Putain, Portgas ! Tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-T'avais pas l'air bien, alors j't'ai suivi parce que j'm'inquiétais, c'est tout ! M'engueule pas, merde !

-J'vais très bien. Casse-toi, morveux !

-Pas tant que t'es pas chez toi ! J'te laisse pas dans la rue dans c't'état, on dirait que t'es bourré !

-J'le suis pas, barre-toi !

Il s'avance, pose une main sur mon front. Je voudrais me dégager, mais le geste est si doux que je me pétrifie. Sa paume glisse sur ma joue, puis dans mon cou, et sur mon torse. Je gronde, et je craque.

Je lui attrape le poignet, me retourne pour le plaquer contre le mur, et je l'embrasse avec une ardeur libératrice. Mes hanches se plaquent contre les siennes, et il gémit dans ma bouche, avant d'onduler lentement contre moi.

Je le relâche brusquement, haletant.

-Tu me suis et tu la fermes, Portgas. Je veux pas t'entendre te vanter de quoique ce soit, sinon je te balance sur la route. C'est clair ?

Il se contente de me sourire à nouveau, et me prend la main.

_Take it easy,  
_

_Better slow down boy !  
_

_That's no way to go !  
_

_Does your mother know ?_

-Doucement, Portgas...

-Mais j'ai envie de toi...

Je suis allongé sur le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel, et il est agenouillé au dessus de moi, en train de dévorer littéralement mon ventre. Sa bouche glisse sur ma peau, il me mordille, me lèche, m'électrise. Je pousse un long soupir tremblant et je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Quand je pense qu'à peine quatre heures avant, je refusais tout net d'accepter plus qu'une danse !

Il remonte pour m'embrasser, et je lui rend son baiser. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer. Il frotte son érection contre la mienne, les prend dans sa main pour les caresser ensemble. J'étouffe un gémissement. C'est vraiment bon...

-Mmnnf...

-Laaaw...

-Putain, Portgas ! T'es malade ? Gémis pas mon nom comme ça ! Tu veux que j'te viole ou quoi ?

-Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends que ça ! s'exclame-t-il.

J'en reste bouche bée, et je le regarde pour être sûr qu'il ne plaisante pas. Ses yeux sont à demi-fermés, voilés par le plaisir, sa bouche est entrouverte et laisse passer son souffle haletant, ses joues sont rouge de désir, ses tempes, comme le reste de son corps, sont humides de sueur.

Je laisse un sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres.

-T'es sûr de toi, gamin ? Tu sais qu'une fois que je serais entré, tu pourras plus reculer.

Il me sourit aussi, le même magnifique sourire que tout à l'heure. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il se recule et se met à quatre pattes à côté de moi, et il me fait un clin d'œil aguicheur. D'accord. Il cherche définitivement les emmerdes.

-J'me demande ce que dirait maman si elle te voyait comme ça, Portgas.

-Mais t'as pas fini de me parler de ma mère ?

Son agacement me fait rire. Je me redresse, me positionne derrière lui. Immédiatement, il se cambre, laisse son torse descendre sur le matelas. La vision de son corps ainsi offert envoie un coup de chaud dans mes reins, et je manque de gémir. Je caresse ses côtes, son dos, ses hanches, le creux de ses reins, la courbe de ses fesses. Je mets mes doigts dans ma bouche, les humidifie le plus possible, et en glisse un en lui. Il lâche un gémissement alors que je le caresse doucement à l'intérieur et donne léger un coup de rein. J'insère alors un deuxième doigt en lui, et commence à l'étirer avec précaution. À ma grande surprise, il se détend presque immédiatement, à croire qu'il a l'habitude.

-C'est bon, Law... J'suis prêt.

-T'es sûr ? Déjà ?

-Ouais.

Pas d'incertitude dans sa voix. Je retire mes doigts et me positionne à son entrée. Je me glisse lentement en lui, et il gémit longuement alors que je pousse un léger râle.

Wow.

_Take it easy,  
_

_Try to cool it boy !  
_

_Take it nice and slow !  
_

_Does your mother know ?_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ok, calme-toi mon vieux Law. Tout va bien.

Ce gosse est une vraie fournaise, c'est pas croyable. Il est brûlant, serré, si bon que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je me laisse aller en avant et pose mon front sur son épaule.

-Putain, Ace...

-Tiens, tu... Tu m'appelles... Par mon prénom... Maintenant ? me nargue-t-il entre deux halètements.

Je ne répond pas. À la place, je donne un coup de rein pour le faire taire. Il enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et lâche un gémissement. Je recommence, lentement. Il se met à onduler avec moi, et je geins à mon tour.

Je suis au dessus, c'est moi qui suis en lui, mais c'est lui qui domine. Clairement. D'une cambrure, il dirige mes mouvements, d'un coup de rein il me fait accélérer ou ralentir. En fait, depuis le début, depuis qu'il m'a serré la main, je n'ai plus eu le contrôle sur rien. Comment un gamin aussi jeune peut-il m'avoir comme ça ?

-L... Law... Plus fort...

J'accentue mes déhanchés, fais claquer mon bassin contre ses fesses. Soudain, il pousse un cri et je souris, satisfait. Trouvé.

-Aaaaaah !

-Crie pas comme ça, gamin. Les voisins vont t'entendre...

-Si tu savais... À quel point... Je me fous des voisins !

Je ricane et donne un nouveau coup sur ce point sensible au fond de lui. Il lâche un nouveau gémissement sonore, et je recommence encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.

-Ah... Ah ! Oui... Juste là... Laaaw...

C'est plus lui qui domine, maintenant. C'est moi, et je savoure cette sensation comme jamais. Je prends ses hanches pour accentuer encore la force de mes va-et-viens en lui, et je mords son épaule pour étouffer mes gémissements. Le plaisir monte dans mes reins comme la lave d'un volcan, et je passe une main sous son corps pour le prendre entre mes doigts et le caresser.

-Law... Je... Je vais...

-Moi aussi...

-Ah... Aaaaaah !

-Mnnfff...

Je sens son plaisir inonder mes doigts, son intimité convulser autour de moi, et je me déverse en lui, plaquant mon corps contre le sien pour aller le plus profondément possible en lui.

Je reste immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes qui agitent son corps s'atténuent. Il ondule une ou deux fois encore, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Je me retire et roule sur le côté. Il se rapproche et pose sa tête sur mon torse avant de soupirer de bien-être. Je passe un bras sous ma tête et caresse machinalement sa hanche de l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

_Well I can dance with you honey,  
_

_If you think it's funny,  
_

_Does your mother know that you're out ?  
_

_And I can chat with you baby,  
_

_Flirt a little maybe,  
_

_Does your mother know that you're out ?_

-Au fait, Traf'...

Tiens, le surnom est revenu. Il va dire une connerie.

-Mmm ?

-J'ai vingt-six ans.

-J'te crois pas, gamin. Au mieux, t'as vingt ans. Donc t'es mineur, et si ta mère apprend ce qui vient de se passer, je vais me faire épingler.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, soupire et se redresse. Il fouille un instant dans son jean et en tire sa carte d'identité, qu'il me tend.

-Regarde.

J'examine la carte. _Date de naissance : 01/01/88. _Rapide calcul mental pendant qu'il se réinstalle contre moi. Putain, il a vraiment vingt-six ans ! Un sourire dangereux étire mes lèvres. Il le voit, et je l'entend déglutir.

-Euuuh... Traf' ?

-Et tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire _un peu plus tôt _? Histoire de m'éviter des prises de tête inutiles ?

-J'y ai pas pensé, marmonne-t-il.

-T'y a _pas pensé _?

Il me regarde dans les yeux et se mordille la lèvre.

-... Désolé ?

-J'VAIS TE MASSACRER, GAMIN !_  
_


End file.
